Long Man
| area_total_km2 =16.1 | population = 412 | population_ref = (Parish-2007) | population_density= | os_grid_reference=TQ553063 | latitude=50.84 | longitude=0.20 | post_town=POLEGATE | postcode_area=BN | postcode_district=BN26 | dial_code=01323 | constituency_westminster=Lewes | london_distance= NNW | shire_district=Wealden | shire_county=East Sussex }} Long Man is a civil parish in the Wealden District of East Sussex, England which includes the villages of Wilmington, Milton Street and Folkington. The parish is named after the Long Man of Wilmington, a chalk figure, which is located within the parish. Geography The parish is situated in the River Cuckmere valley, where it cuts through the South Downs. The A27 trunk road crosses the parish from west to east. The Wealdway long distance footpath also passes through the parish. Governance The lowest level of government is the Long Man parish council which meets once a month. The parish council is responsible for local amenities such as the provision of litter bins, bus shelters and allotments. They also provide a voice into the district council meetings. For elections, the parish is divided into three wards, Wilmington (four seats), Milton Street (two seats) and Folkington (one seat). The election on 3 May 2007 was uncontested in all three wards with only one candidate standing in the Milton Street ward. Wealden District council provides the next level of government with services such as refuse collection, planning consent, leisure amenities and council tax collection. Long Man lies within the East Dean ward, along with the Friston and Cuckmere Valley parishes. The single seat was won in the May 2007 election by the Conservative candidate. East Sussex county council is the third tier of government, providing education, libraries and highway maintenance. Long Man falls within the Polegate, Willingdon and East Dean division which provides two councillors to the council. The May 2005 returned two Liberal Democrat Councillors—Roy Martin and Steven Sai Hung Shing. The UK parliamentary constituency for the parish is Lewes. Norman Baker is the standing MP and has represented the constituency since the 1997 election. At European level, Long Man is represented by the South-East region, which holds ten seats in the European Parliament. The June 2004 election returned four Conservatives, two Liberal Democrats, two UK Independence, one Labour and one Green, none of whom live in East Sussex. Settlements Wilmington It is about 12 miles (20 km) north-west of Eastbourne. In Saxon times it was known as Wineltone; it was recorded in the Domesday Book. In the village there is the 12th-century Parish Church of St Mary and St Peter;Details and photographs of the church close by are the ruins of a 12th-century priory.Village notes included The local public house is The Giant's Rest. The Wishing Well Tea Gardens are one of the oldest in Sussex—they were established 1900. Local hotel "Crossways", this delightful Georgian house was once the home of Elizabeth David's parents. Folkington Folkington village is located to the east of Wilmington. The church here is dedicated to St Peter ad Vincula.St Peter's church Milton Street This hamlet is home to the Sussex Ox pub. Landmarks Milton Gate Marsh, a Site of Special Scientific Interest, lies within the parish. It is a wetland area of biological importance for invertebrates and breeding birds. Amongst the fauna found here is the nationally rare hoverfly Cheilosia chrysocoma. The other SSSI is Wilmington Downs, which is of biological interest as an area of rare chalk grassland. The area is also of archaeological interest as it contains the Long Man chalk figure. References Category:Local government in East Sussex Category:Villages in East Sussex Category:Wealden